


The Evening Star

by The_Mama_Dragon



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Female Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, Multi, always a girl Jounouchi, dragon jounouchi, jounouchi has magic, jounouchi is a knight of the dawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mama_Dragon/pseuds/The_Mama_Dragon
Summary: Escaping the Society of the Evening Star was never an easy feat but some how they had done it. Dad left Shizuka and herself with his best friend and fellow Knight of the Dawn at the age of six and Jou hasn't seen him since. Now a full fledged knight of the Dawn herself she has a self appointed quest to find her father and reunite her family. However with the looming threat of what is to come and the evening star on the rise she can't do it alone. Will she find the courage to trust her friends with her secrets? or will the shadows of the night consume them all...This is the first fanfic so go easy on me guys. Suggestions are welcome and i can only hope to do both Fablehaven and yu-gi-oh some justice. If I need to fix anything or get anything wrong please let me know and ill do my best to fix it.





	The Evening Star

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short but im working on it. just to clear a few things up, jou is hiding her true gender in order to escape the attentions of the society in her everyday life and to keep a low profile as she is working with the knights of the dawn in her female form. she wants to keep her friends and family safe.

The night was dark as pitch, not even the light of the ever present moon could pierce the blackness. Only the screeches and long distant howls of unknown creatures broke the silence, eerie and sharp. A forlorn warble sounded from the depths of a cave, a sad cry of loneliness and despair. She was cold and it was dark. Mother was not answering her calls and she was afraid. Hunger clouded her senses and she could focus on nothing else, the approach of danger eluded her. Fire roared and howls filled her ears. Warmth engulfed her and a deep baritone gently rocked her to sleep. The sound of smashing glass startled her awake. It was a noise she knew well, one that meant immediate danger to her person. she only had a few minutes to get going before the attentions of the apartments other occupant turned to her. 

Hurrying from her bed to the other side of the small room as quickly as she could without making noise, she threw on her school uniform. Fixing her long blond hair in a messy bun at the base of neck with her bangs hanging free, she strode back across her sparse room and picked up a gleaming blue gem necklace from her nightstand.  
It was beautiful, a silver chain that hung down to the middle of her chest with an oblong sapphire on the end. Carved into the sides of the sapphire where ancient runes that seemed to wriggle and glow under the light. She let out a tired sigh before slipping it on over her head. In a flash of light a male form was standing in her place. She tucked the necklace into her shirt, placing her palm over the spot it came to rest on her now male chest.

Shuffling footsteps and the clatter of a bottle hitting the floor outside her bedroom door startled the teenager out of her thoughts. The disguised female grabbed her backpack and slid the window to her room open to make her escape. Half way down the fire escape’ the sound of her bedroom door splintering off the hinges only spurred her to move faster. Hitting the ground hard and staggering for a moment before regaining her footing, she hurried down the alleyway. Rounding the corner out of the ally and onto the main street the shouts of her adopted father rang in her ears. 

The early morning sun shone brightly down on domino city, japan as Jonouchi Katsuya trotted in the direction of her high school. For as long as she could remember it had always been this way. Waking in a panic at the sound of her adopted father on another drunken rampage, hurrying out her window to avoid his rage… hiding her true self behind the facade of a lanky teen boy. She never wanted it to be this way but it was safer. It was better if her friends didn't know her secrets, that they didn't know the truth. They had other things to worry about than her problems, with Yugi losing time and all of the people going missing or crazy. Jou had a bad feeling in her gut and she bet things were going to get worse before they got better.

A youth with wild hair sat in a classroom lit by the morning sun, staring intently at what he was doing on his desk. It was still some time before class would start and he was looking through his Duel Monsters deck when the sound of the door sliding open caught his attention. A flash of bright blond hair as it caught the sunlight and a broad smile greeted his gaze. “Good Morning Jonouchi” Yugi called out to his blond best friend as the taller boy got close to where he was sitting at his desk. “Hia Yug, what ya got there?” Jou questioned, looking curiously down at the playing cards. Yugi’s eyes lit up as he started to talk “It's a trading card game called Duel Monsters. It’s becoming pretty popular right now and the store has been getting a lot of new business because of it. Would you like to learn how to play?”


End file.
